Truth or Dare with the Ppg,Rrb,Ppgz and Rrbz
by NekoxPpgzxButtercup
Summary: This is a Truth or dare show inspired by KattyTacoKisses. You can torture the characters in this story by sending in ToDs. This is my first story so please give me some suggestions. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare with the Ppg, Ppgz, Rrb and Rrbz**_

**This is my first story and I got influenced by KattyKisses. Please help me make the story better!**

I walked onto the stage I had just built for this show. Today I had my casual look with jeans, a tank top and a sweater. My hair was down (obviously since my hair is so short) and I had my favourite necklace with the green dolphin on it. I looked down from my podium to see only the Ppg and Rrb sitting there.

"Where are the Ppgz and Rrbz?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is the Ppgz and Rrbz?" said Buttercup.

"Duh, they're like the Japanese versions of you except they are transforming heroines and they have to keep their identities a secret." I answered.

"According to the information I gathered they're going to be late because they each have to talk and explain to their own parents where they're going and why their parents can't come along." replied Blossom.

"You mean think of excuses to where they're going?" asked Buttercup.

"Um…Yeah I guess. "Replied Blossom.

"Are these people nice?" Bubbles asked shyly.

"Of course they are Bubbles." I answered.

"What, so are you saying the Rrbz are basically like or Japanese clones or something?" asked Butch.

"Uh…Yeah basically." I answered.

"Wait…would that mean that they're our brothers?" asked Brick.

"Maybe, I don't know." I honestly replied.

"Wait… if the Rrbz are the brothers of the Rrb wouldn't that mean the Ppgz are the sisters of us?" Asked Blossom.

"Yay another sister!" cheered Bubbles.

"Uh…Sorry to disappoint you Bubbles but they're not your sisters. They're not even related to each other." I replied.

Bubbles grew a sad face and was on the verge of tears. While Buttercup was muttering something about another sister being too much.

"Don't be sad Bubbles here's a cookie to cheer you up." I said.

Almost instantly Bubbles face it up again.

"Wait…" said Blossom.

"What now!" I screamed.

"Didn't you say these people were Japanese?" said Blossom.

"Oh don't worry about that they get a special head set that translates for them." I answered.

"One more question." Said Blossom.

"UGH! Fine LAST question!" I yelled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Oops. Sorry the names Amber." I answered slightly embarrassed for forgetting to introduce myself.

"Ooh. Here are the Ppgz and Rrbz!" I announced.

*Door opens*

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you crazy!"

"Kaoru-chan please watch what you are saying."

"Miyako-chan you care too much. Just let Kaoru-chan die in a hole."

"Momoko-chan you're too FAT."

"Kaoru-chan that wasn't very nice of you."

"hmph"

*Other door opens*

"I can't believe our "mama" made us do this!"

"And "mama" made us clean up too! I can't believe it I smell like soap! It's awful!"

"When I get back "mama" is SO going to get it!"

"I agree"

"Me too"

"I like the first door better." Said all the Ppg.

"I like the second door better" Said all the Rrb.

*cough**cough*

*Everyone looks to my direction*

"Now to introduce. For the supers we have Kaoru who transforms into Buttercup, Miyako who transforms into Bubbles and Momoko who transforms into Blossom. And for the villains we have Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo and Boomer Jojo but I'll just be calling you guys Brick 2, Butch 2 and Boomer 2. You can torture these people however you like by sending in truths and dares for the show. Thanks you guys! Amber is out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth or Dare with the Ppg, Rrb, Ppgz and Rrbz**_

"Heyyy people!" I shouted on top of my podium.  
"Ummm…Amber?" Said Bubbles.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Who are you talking to?" Bubbles asked.  
"To them of course" I say while pointing behind them.  
All 12 guests turn around to see a huge audience behind them.  
"Ooh. By the way you guys might want to turn around while you do the truth or dares because I've been getting some complaints about how watching your backs aren't very fun." I said as the 12 just stood there in shock.  
Blossom was the first person to come out of her shock.  
"By the way, Amber I've been meaning to ask this for a while…" Blossom started before I interrupted her.  
"Another question! God and I thought you were the smart one!" I said.  
Blossom blushed slightly and there were a few snickers in the crowd.  
"So what's your question? Spit it out." I said.  
"You said the Ppgz's identities were supposed to be a secret." Blossom stated.  
"And…"  
"Then why did you give out their true identities when we started?" Blossom asked.  
"When we first started there was no audience and the Rrbz swore not to tell anyone about their identities. Of course with a lot of swearing and threatening from Kaoru." I answered.  
"And now that we got that over with let's start the truth and dares!" I shouted happily.  
"Hey wake up doofus! You only got 1 review!" Buttercup and the Rrb said.  
I looked at the big transparent box labeled "Reviews" and realized that they were right. Instantly my smile became a frown and I dropped to my knees dramatically. Bubbles came to my side and tried to make me happy but that just made me sadder. Beside her Blossom looked nervous, and as if she realized Bubbles trying to cheer me up was making me sadder she decided to change the topic.  
"So… Are the Ppgz and Rrbz always this quiet?" She asked.  
I mouthed the words thank you to Blossom without Bubbles noticing and got back on my podium.  
"No it's just that they're having trouble with the head sets." I answered.  
"Would that mean that they can't do the truth or dares?" Buttercup asked obviously annoyed that she had to do the truth or dares.  
"Of course they can still do the truth or dares! I… I'll… you know… just… umm…AHA! I'll just translate for them!" I said.  
"I doubt that you can even introduce yourself in Japanese!" Butch said.  
"あなたが死にたいか! (Do you want to die!)" I said.  
"Point taken." Said Butch.  
"Now onto the truth or dare!" I said. Once again happy.  
"This is from lolgirl32 who says:  
Kawii! Okay!i got some dares!

I: butch Z an butch have too kiss both buttercups!

2: blossom z needs to eat as much sweets as possible!

3:momoko,mikayio,kaoru,bubbles! Do the lucky star theme song and dance!

"Thank you for the review!" I said to the camera.  
"Now go on miss "I speak Japanese" go translate for us." Brick mocked.  
"ブッチは薫にキスを行かなければならない。(Butch you have to go kiss Kaoru)"I said.  
I grew a devilish grin as the guests looked at me surprised.  
"するときは、日本語を学びましたか？(When did you learn Japanese?)" Asked Kaoru.  
"ヶ月前。(A month ago)" I answered.  
" 待って...私は薫にキスをする必要がありますか？！(Wait… I have to kiss Kaoru?)" Butch asked panicking.  
"あまりにもはいとバター。(Yes and Buttercup too.)" I replied calmly.  
"まさか！私はそれをやっていないよ！(No way! I'm not doing it!)" They both said at the same time with their faces a deep crimson red. Behind them the girls were giggling and the boys were chuckling while continuously whispering something to each other. They shot them death glares that immediately shut them up (especially Buttercups).  
"あなたは私たちに強制することはできません！それは可能ではありません！(You can't force us to! It's not possible!)" They said at the same time. Right after they said that Buttercup and Butch were strapped to their chairs. Almost at the same time Kaoru and Butch 2 were also strapped to their chairs.  
"Pssh. You think this can stop me!" Buttercup and Butch said. Both of them tried to laser beam the straps but only ended up having the laser beams bounce off and break a window.  
"Hmm… Interesting. Power reflecting straps, what else do you have?" Brick asked.  
"oh. You know the package. Power reflecting doors, roofs, walls, straps and spray. You know for clothes. But I think they should have power reflecting windows too." I said.  
"If they had power reflecting windows we wouldn't be able to look through them." Blossom said.  
"Oh now you choose to be smart." I said gaining some laughs from the crowd.  
"Now back to the dare. If you choose to kiss willingly I'll give you each a cookie and let you choose how long. If you don't I'll force you to kiss for 5 minutes straight." I said in English and Japanese.  
"Fine I agree." Said Butch and Butch 2 each with a sigh.  
"No I don't agree! I don't agree at all! What the hell are you thinking!" Buttercup and Kaoru said. Each turning an even darker shade of red then before. They were going to complain some more but got interrupted by a kiss from their counterpart. When they stopped kissing they changed places and kissed their other country counterpart. When they finished kissing they were all really red and looking down. Meanwhile in the back the people were clapping and whistling.  
"Now, was it that bad? No? I didn't think so. Now since Butch and Butch 2 decided to kiss they each get a COOKIE!" I said.  
"Now for our next dare we need Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru and Bubbles to sing the Lucky Star theme song and dance to it too. Bubbles and Miyako cheered, Momoko sighed and Kaoru kept swearing and swearing and swearing and swearing and swearing and… I think you get the point.  
I personally think they did pretty well considering that Kaoru was partly grunting and having a look that says "if you make me do this again I will rip your head off and kick your ass to the end of eternity". It was a really scary look and I swear you do not want to see it.  
"Now that the singing is done, I wonder when the Ppg will get back." I thought aloud.  
"Where'd you send them to?" Momoko asked clearly confused.  
"You know around the world collecting as much sweets as they can. Oh the head sets are working again!" I said happily. Right at that moment the Ppg returned with 100000 truckloads full of sweets.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Momoko.  
"Now, now Momoko. What about instead of screaming about it actually eating it." I said. "Meanwhile the rest of us would be here goofing off-omnomnomonomonomnomnomnomnom HEY YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU-Oh what the heck just continue eating.

*5 days later*

"Momoko you went through 99999 trucks full of sweets! C'mon one more truck load! You can do it!" Everyone was yelling.  
"I…I…can't" Said Momoko.  
"Aaaawww" The audience said.  
"HA THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE LAST TIME!" I shouted  
"Uhhh you mean it's because she had too much sweets, right?" Blossom said.  
"No this happened because she didn't let me finish my sentence. When we did it last time she went through 99999.873 truckloads of sweets." I answered.  
"And where was I when you guys did this?" Kaoru asked.  
"Ano…Kaoru-chan you were wrestling with your dad. Don't you remember?" Said Miyako.  
"Nope." Said Kaoru-chan.  
"Let me help you remember." I said as a screen came down and the lights dimmed.  
"DAD I AM SOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screamed Kaoru while stomping her foot.  
"Whoa take a chill pill Kaoru. You look nice in a dress." Said Kaoru's older brother Dai.  
"AFTER I KILL DAD YOU ARE SOOOO GOING DOWN DAI SO YOU BETTER BE READY!" Shouted Kaoru while sitting on top of her dad tying him in a knot. Dai gulped. Then all of a sudden the door opened and in came Miyako.  
"Umm…Me and Momoko-chan were playing truth or dare with some other friends so I was wondering if Kaoru-chan would want to play." Miyako asked politely.  
"I think that will have to wait. We were going to go to a cruise party but since we forced her into a dress she refused to come." Said Kaoru's mom.  
"Ahh it's alright. WAIT Kaoru-chan's in a DRESS! I have to go see!" Miyako said excitedly. Then all of a sudden you can hear Dai's voice screaming.  
"HELP, HELP SOMEBODY SAVE ME! MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Then from the living room Kaoru's dad came flying out and crashed into the wall making a hole.  
"On the other hand I think I should be going back to the game of truth or dare they have to be waiting for me. BYE." Miyako said hurriedly and rushing out the door.  
"Wait before you go leave me your phone. I'll take photos for you of Kaoru-chan in a dress." Kaoru's mom said.  
"HONTO! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!" Miyako said excitedly before she left.  
*Screen rises*  
Everyone is looking at Kaoru waiting to get some answers and Kaoru just stands there ignoring everyone. Then Miyako walks up to Kaoru and whispers something in her ear all of a sudden Kaoru turns red in the face and say "You wouldn't dare!" To Miyako. Miyako just stands there and nods. Then Miyako goes to the cameraman and gives him her phone while whispering something in his ear. While all this happens Kaoru just keeps getting redder and redder. For a split second it looked like Butch 2 was worried for Kaoru but then when a picture in Miyako's phone was shown his evil smirk returned, the crowd started going wild while Kaoru just stood there her face down and tomato red. The picture was…KAORU IN A DRESS!  
.com/2006/09/10/demashitaa-powerpuff-girls-z-11/

"Whoa. Who knew you looked so good in a dress." Butch said.  
"I did not expect this." Said Brick.  
"How did your dad make you wear _this_?" Said Boomer.  
"Sooo uncool." Buttercup said.  
"I love the color of your dress!" Blossom said.  
"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK I LOVE YOUR DRESS!" Bubbles squealed.  
"EEEEEHHHHH! Kaoru-chan! You're skinnier than me!" Momoko shrieked.  
"Although Kaoru-chan has the looks of a boy she has the perfect figure of a girl." Miyako explained.  
"Whoa. Now I have a completely new image of Kaoru." Brick 2 said stunned.  
"I think she should dress like this more often." Boomer 2 said even more stunned than Brick 2.  
"Now THAT'S why I like Kaoru." Said Butch 2 prideful. After the last comment by Butch 2 everybody just quieted down. Now that Butch 2 just realized what he had said he slammed his face into his hands but out of the corners you could see his face was as red as Kaoru's.

After all the comments were over we all looked at Kaoru and saw that she had her muscles bulged like on episode 11 "Chase the Cake Thief" and we realised that we pissed Kaoru off. REAL BAD. I stepped back as Kaoru sent everyone to hell. Luckily I was too shocked to comment and I wasn't sent to hell.  
"Okaaaay then… Now that Kaoru finished sending everyone to hell it seems like the show is over." I said.  
The people from the crowd that hadn't been sent to hell (about 3 people who sat at the front and stayed quiet) booed.  
"WAIT! THERE'S TWO MORE DARE!" I said excitedly as I checked the review box for the 1039275 time during the show.

The first one's from coketree27 who wrote"  
hey you may recongnize me from kattykisses's truth or dare!

I dare buttercup to sing "the best best damn thing" by aviril lavange.

"Fuck you coketree27" Buttercup murmured while grabbing the mike.  
Buttercup sang pretty well considering she had a face just like Kaoru when she was singing and that you couldn't hear half the words she was singing.  
"Good job Buttercup!" Bubbles squealed.  
"Whatever." She said.  
"That was rude of you. Anyway here's sunny0295"

To the PPG and RRB: DYK your anime selves have been paired up with each other,  
such as MomokoXBrick?

Butch and Kaoru: why haven't u confessed ur feelings for each other?

"When she says anime selves with each other does she mean Momoko x Brick or Momoko x Brick2?" asked Brick.  
"Yo, dude stop overthinking and just answer the question." Butch 2 said.  
"But how am I supposed to answer a question I don't know how to answer?" Brick asked.  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one." Butch replied.  
"But…" Brick started.  
"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER BOTH QUESTIONS!"Both Butch's replied.  
"Uhhh… Maybe you 2 should calm down first. Meanwhile the others would answer first." I said freaked out from their sudden spazz.  
"Well, I know I've been paired up with Blossom in a whole bunch of stories but I don't recall being paired up with Momoko." Brick answered formally as well as Blossom but vice versa.  
"I know I've been paired up with Butch but why the hell would that be true or are you people fucking mad!" Buttercup and Kaoru said.  
" I know I'm desperate for someone to fall in love with me but I doubt I'll be as desperate as the stories show." Momoko answered.  
"As long as I have Octi I'll be fine with anything!" Bubbles answered cheerfully.  
"I don't really read much but I already have Takaki so I don't think I'll be reading those stories anytime soon." Miyako said politely.  
I know about the pairings." Both Butch's said simply. Obviously not planning on giving any extra info.  
"Wait… What?" Boomer said clearly confused.  
I find the pairings stupid." Both Brick 2 and Boomer 2 answered.  
"Now why haven't you confessed Kaoru and Butch 2?" I asked the couple.  
"Why in the world would I confess to a bastard I don't even like?" Both Kaoru and Butch 2 screamed at the same time.  
"Awww… You guys are so sweet!" I said making them blush.  
"Now that we did the last dare it's time for us to leave for real this time. Bye! Amber is out."

**Sorry I took so long I had lots of work and I thought of putting more truths and dares in so I waited for some more reviews. Sorry if it gets crappy at the end I had to rush. Also sorry if I changed your reviews a bit I kind of assumed what the reviews meant. (Man I have lots of things to apologize for.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth or Dare with the Ppg,Rrb,Ppgz and Rrb**__**z**_

"WazZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ z…"

"?"

"Umm… Amber are you alright?" Bubbles asked.

"What… oh, yeah I'm fine." I answered really tired.

" If you can't manage we can cancel the show for today." Kaoru said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"One, yes I can manage two, I can see your fingers crossed behind your back Kaoru." I said.

"Shit!" Kaoru answered while stomping her foot on the ground

"Kaoru-chan you shouldn't swear" Miyako said sternly.

"Whatevs" Kaoru replied while rolling her eyes.

"Do not whatevs me young lady" Miyako said even more sternly than before.

"Kay just chill Miyako you're not my mom." Kaoru said.

"Well at least I know a lot of your secrets." Miyako said while sighing as if it was normal.

"Oh okay…wait…WHAT!" Kaoru screamed.

"Okay then…not trying to ruin a perfectly normal argument here but we got some truths and dares to get to." I said

"Shit. I thought if you two argued long enough we wouldn't have to do them." Buttercup, the RRB and the RRBZ answered.

"Did you get more than 2 dares this time." Momoko said obviously bored.

"Well actually I did." I answered.

"Here's our first dare from Connor Brinkley

Connor Brinkley:THAT WAS REALLY WIERD! Sorry had a HUGE amount of soda, and  
gave me the perfect dare. ppg and ppgz have to be attached to a lie detecter  
and say who there in love with right now! ( manichle laugh )

"Whoa dude you have a creepy laugh." Buttercup said.

"Yeah I have to agree with that" I said creeped out.

"Now, on with the dares!" I yelled, and all of a sudden 12 chairs appear out of nowhere and strapped the supers in.

"Let's start from Japan and move our way to America." I said acting like a tour guide.

" So Momoko who do you love." I asked nicely.

" Actually I love a lot of people like that hot guy who works at Tim Hortons, that really popular soccer player, my new next door neighbour…"

"Well since this is going to take a while let's move on and screw this way of talking." I said

"Miyako who do you love?" I asked

"Ano… I love Takaki" Miyako answered while blushing.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet." Cooed the audience.

"Now onto the Japanese tomboy. So who do you love?"

"Psssh as if I love anyone."

"OMG she's telling the truth!"

"Well duh"

"Brick 2 who do you love?"

"My hat"

"I don't think that counts…?"

"IT COUNTS!"

"Okay then… Boomer 2 who do you love?"

"My pet turtle."

"…? You have a pet turtle?"

"Yup."

"Well… Usually that doesn't count but since I like turtles I'll let that go."

"Butch 2 who do you love?"

"No one."

"No surprise there since you're so cold."

"Oh and It's a surprise if it's me?!" said Kaoru

"Yup." I said while putting on an innocent smile while an angelic glow surrounded me.

"Bitch."

"Right back at'cha"

"So blossom who do you love?"

"Well… I love my dad, and my books-"

"You really don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?"

"Whatevs. BC who do you love?"

"Nobody."

"*cough* I bet she actually likes Butch but convinced herself she doesn't*cough*"

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!"

"Geeez why the shouting I didn't even say anything."

"Bitch."

"You shouldn't swear for no apparent reasons Buttercup."

"Hmph"

"So Bubbles who do you love?"

"OCTI!" Bubbles answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Kay then… even if we didn't get the answers we expected, on to the next truth or dare from

PPGzKaoruxButchLover."

PPGzKaoruxButchLOVER:I have some Dares for the PPG and PPGz:

Buttercup:I dare you to act like Butch for the WHOLE episode

Kaoru:I dare you to prank call Himeko ;)

Blossom:I dare you to say random stuff at random times for the WHOLE episode

Momoko:I dare you to hug BrickZ at random times for the WHOLE episode

Bubbles:I dare you to not talk during the episode UNLESS you have a truth you  
have to answer

and

Miyako:I dare you to kiss BoomerZ on the LIPS

thanks Amber UR awsm!

"Yes indeed I am awesome." I said while nodding my head.

"NOT!" Yelled Buttercup.

"Buttercup you know you should be acting like Butch…"

"So I have to act like an idiot for a full episode?"

"Ummm… Yeah."

"HEY I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Right…" I said with sarcasm while rolling my eyes.

"Doih. Look at me I'm Butch I think I'm the strongest person on the world." Buttercup said with her tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed while flexing her muscles.

"Kaoru you get to prank call Himeko the bitch."

"YES! Thank you PPGzKaoruxButchLover!"

"Here borrow my phone." I say while handing her my white phone with a design I drew on.

"Hello is this princess Himeko I am giving you this call to announce that you have won this

year's beauty pageant. Yes, yes this is true. Please come down to Mars immediately." Kaoru said in a really deep voice

"That was hilarious!" Boomer 2 said with tears streaming down his face from laughing.

"Himeko will win the beauty pageant when I win the prize for girliest" I said while rolling on the ground having a laughing fit."

"Next we have Blossom who needs to say random stuff at random time in this episode." I said with tears running down my face with laughter.

"CHEESE!"

"What?"

"UNICORNS!"

"Ooh I get it she already started."

"CLOSET!"

"On to the next dare. Momoko you need to hug BrickZ at random times during the show."

"…"

"Hello… Momoko you there?" I say while looking to Momoko's direction and realize she's already hugging BrickZ.

"Man you guys are fast. On to the next dare. Bubbles you can't talk unless you have a dare you have to answer. Got it?"

"…"

"Okay then… Miyako you have to kiss BoomerZ on the lips."  
Miyako slowly stands up and shuffles her way to BoomerZ then gently places a sweet kiss on his lips. As she walks away you can see that even though both their heads are down that they are blushing a deep red.

"RAINBOWS!"

"Bad timing Blossom you totally ruined the mood."

"TRAINS!"

"Good job Miyako! To wash off that terrible taste in your mouth that I'm 100 percent sure BoomerZ left in your mouth I'll give you a free cookie! Yay! (Fluttershy style) The next dare is from Tori the Unforgettable tiger

Haha! So funny. Okay on with the dare! Mwhaha! If only you could here my real  
evil laught it scares people so much they start running.  
Butch1XButtercup yall are my fav originals so yals will be the hardest.  
Buttercup sing 'Bad boy' By cascada to Butch1. No faces or gritted teeth or  
pourposely bad singing.  
Butch hmm buy green roses and make cokkies and give them to Buttercup.  
KaoruXButch2 Again favriote hardest you know.  
Kaoru and Butch both have to be locked in a small room together, no fighting,  
for 10 mins.  
Kaoru put on a dress for Butch  
Butch choose the dress. Kaoru if you fight back you have to make out with  
Butch2  
Thats all for now. Next time are the reds!

"Thank you Tori 솓 Unforgettable Tiger! Now Buttercup go sing "Bad Boy" by Cascada!"

"Damn you Tori the Unforgㄷttable Tiger!"

I personally think Buttercup did pretty well considering she only destroyed half the building while singing instead of the whole building. It was quite the feat for Buttercup.

" Now on to the next dare! Butch you have to buy green flowers and make cookies then give them to Buttercup."

"SHIT! Do you have any idea how expensive green roses are!"

"No because I've never seen one."

"Exactly why they're so expensive!"

"Stop complaining and hurry up and leave. Meanwhile Kaoru and ButchZ you guys need to go into that closet and not fight. While you guys do that I'll put some dresses into that walk in closet over there for you to choose from Butch."

While the two of them were in the closet all they did was sit in separate emo corners and grow mushrooms. When ButchZ got out he went into the walk-in closet looking all depressed. Meanwhile Butch came back.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Like I said green roses are really rare."

"So did you find some?"

"Nah I just took white roses and spray painted them green. What actually took me a long time is baking the cookies."

"I hope you don't kill BC."

"Same here."

When Butch gave Buttercup the roses and flowers Buttercup took one tiny little crumb and put it in her mouth. Then she instantly spat it back out and ran to the washroom puking.

"I hope you didn't kill her cause if you did your totally screwed."

While we were talking ButchZ came back from the closet holding a wrapped package with an evil smirk on his face. As we sent Kaoru in we were all sending each other nervous glances.

"Ummm… ButchZ what did you put in that package?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said while still holding his evil grin.

As Kaoru came out we found out. The girls were squealing and giggling while the guy basically fainted (yes I sometimes count BC as a guy). Meanwhile ButchZ was still holding his evil grin in place but it extended by a tenfold so he looked like maniac. Kaoru was wearing a green poufy Lolita dress which was at least 3 sizes too small so she had to hold the hem of the dress down. Her shoulders were showing over the top of the dress which had frilly ruffles and bows along the hem and down the middle. The sleeves were long and got wider as they reached her hand while they were also covered in frills and bows. She was wearing a green frilly headband with a giant bow plastered on the top and bow earrings to match. To match she wore white thigh length socks and cute green shoes with bows.

"I can NOT believe that is you Kaoru." I said while taking a step back.

"Kyaaaaa! You look so cute Kaoru-chan!" The girls screamed. (At this point BC counts as a guy)

"And that ends our show for today folks! Amber is out."

**Finally finished, it took me forever. I'm sorry for being gone for so long but during the summer I had a huge art competition. After the art competition I was grounded because I cut my hair to look like a boys by myself (If I asked my mom she would never let me and I personally think that I know what kind of haircut I want better than the hair person.) To anyone who understood the part from the mushrooms in the corner I give you a digital cookie. But right now I'm writing this waaaaaaaay into the night (because I'm still grounded). BTW the only reason I could describe that dress is because my mom tries to make me wear that kind of clothing so if you want me to describe clothing it's either really frilly and Lolita style or really baggy and boyish **


End file.
